Ça ira
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Et mon ami a dit : Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais c'est fini, mon pote. Peu importe, mets le téléphone de côté. Ce n'est jamais facile de s'éloigner, laisse-la partir, Ça ira.


**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Me voilà avec un tout petit OS que j'ai écrit cette nuit. La chanson dont sont tirées les paroles m'obsède depuis quelques jours et en lisant la traduction, je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment que j'écrive dessus. Si vous ne la connaissais pas, je vous conseille de l'écouter, je l'aime tellement !**

**Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

**And my friend said :**

**« I know you love her, but it's over, mate.**

**It doesn't matter, put the phone away.**

**It's never easy to walk away, let her go,**

**It'll be alright. »**

**« It's gonna hurt for a bit of time.**

**So bottoms up, let's forget tonight.**

**You'll find another and you'll be just fine.**

**Let her go. »**

**.**

_Et mon ami a dit :_

_« Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais c'est fini, mon pote._

_Peu importe, mets le téléphone de côté._

_Ce n'est jamais facile de s'éloigner, laisse-la partir,_

_Ça ira. »_

_« Ça va faire mal quelques temps._

_Alors cul-sec, oublions ce soir._

_Tu en trouveras une autre et ça ira bien._

_Laisse-la s'en aller. »_

.

**Be alright – Dean Lewis**

* * *

Quelque part, j'ai toujours su que ça finirait comme ça. Tu es tellement intelligente, belle, forte, courageuse et… parfaite que je savais qu'un jour, tu partirais pour un autre qui serait un peu plus à ta hauteur que moi.

Oh, je sais ce que tu dirais si tu m'entendais parler ainsi. Tu me dirais que ça n'a rien avoir avec moi, que je t'ai rendue heureuse et que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. C'est peut-être la vérité, mais je ne peux pas encore y croire. Avec le temps, ça changera, je l'espère.

Cela fait trois mois que tu es partie, mais tout le monde sait que notre couple était fini bien avant. J'ai tout fait pour te retenir. D'abord, en te disant à quel point je t'aimais puis quand ça n'a plus suffi, j'ai supplié, allant même jusqu'à te menacer de mettre fin à mes jours si tu partais… Oh oui, j'ai été pitoyable et je n'en suis pas fier. Je t'ai fait du mal autant que je m'en suis fait à moi en agissant de la sorte.

Harry a dû me raisonner longtemps pour que j'admette enfin que tout était terminé entre nous et qu'il fallait que je te laisse partir. Ça a été la chose la plus difficile à faire et si moi, je ne vais pas mieux depuis, toi au moins, tu es libre et heureuse. Je t'aime encore assez pour m'en réjouir, parfois.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais c'est fini, mon pote, m'a-t-il dit.

Ou encore :

\- Ça va faire mal quelques temps, mais tu en trouveras une autre, laisse-la s'en aller. Ça ira.

Je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter tout de suite. Je lui ai reproché de ne penser qu'à toi et pas à moi, mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'il cherchait à nous aider tous les deux. Je me détruisais en même temps que je te détruisais, toi.

Aujourd'hui, je vis seul dans notre appartement, je ne veux pas déménager malgré l'insistance d'Harry. Alors, il a ramené quelques affaires et vient parfois dormir à la maison. Ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime savoir qu'il veille sur moi, que malgré notre séparation, son amitié est toujours là.

En sachant que vous continuez à vous parler et que rien n'a changé entre vous, j'avais peur de le perdre, mais je suis rassuré. Il agit un peu comme pendant notre sixième année quand il devait jongler entre nous deux. Je peux me plaindre pendant des heures de ce qu'est devenu ma vie, mais je sais que je suis plus que chanceux d'avoir un tel ami.

Je lui demande parfois de tes nouvelles, mais il refuse tout net de m'en donner. J'ai longtemps insisté, mais je sais qu'il est plus têtu qu'un Hippogriffe, il ne me dira rien. Sauf que j'ai trouvé un autre moyen pour savoir comment tu te portes.

Harry a laissé sa cape d'invisibilité chez moi et si je m'en sers quelques heures alors qu'il est au travail, il ne s'en rendra pas compte. Je veux juste te voir, m'assurer que tu es heureuse. Je veux être sûr que toute la souffrance que j'endure depuis que tu es partie n'est pas vaine.

La pause de midi n'est pas loin et si tes habitudes n'ont pas changé, je sais que tu vas te rendre à la cafétéria de Sainte-Mangouste où tu fais ton Internat en Médicomagie.

En effet, je te trouve seule à une table, plongée dans ta lecture. Tu as coupé tes cheveux, je trouve que ça te va bien, d'ailleurs, tu as l'air d'en prendre plus soin, tes boucles sont ordonnées. Tu portes ta tenue de travail et tu souris tout en lisant. Oui, tu vas bien, aucun doute là-dessus. Je te connais si bien que je peux voir à quel point tu es épanouie et sereine.

Soudain, alors que je m'apprête à partir, tu relèves la tête et un immense sourire s'installe sur ton visage alors que tu regardes légèrement sur ma gauche. Je me retourne pour voir à qui est destiné ce sourire magnifique et je le vois avec ces maudits cheveux blonds parfaits, son visage parfait, sa taille parfaite…

Je le hais tellement que je n'aurais aucun mal à produire un Doloris qui lui ferait probablement perdre l'esprit, mais je ne le ferais pas parce que je te blesserais comme jamais.

Tu te lèves lorsqu'il arrive à ta table et vous vous embrassez amoureusement. En cet instant, j'aimerais que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de noter quelques détails.

Sa main caresse ta joue doucement et son arrogance qu'on a bien connue à l'école n'est plus présente. Il te sourit avec… je dirais presque bienveillance, mais on parle quand même de Drago Malefoy. Même en pensées, je ne peux pas l'associer à un tel mot.

Je ne le connais pas du tout en dehors de notre haine commune et je peux te dire que je n'ai pas la moindre envie que ça change. Pourtant, je peux voir qu'il t'aime, je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette certitude mais elle est là. Il t'aime, il te comprend, il te rend heureuse, il te soutiendra, il saura partager ta vie mieux que je ne l'aurais fait.

Savoir ça ne change pas ma détresse, j'ai toujours envie de le tuer pour t'avoir arrachée à moi, mais au moins, je sais que toi, tu iras bien.

En ce qui me concerne, je vais continuer à vivre chaque jour en espérant que le lendemain sera un peu moins douloureux. Je vais continuer à croire qu'un jour, ça ira.

* * *

**Voilà, on a pas trop d'indications sur le narrateur ou sur la fille en question mais je pense que même sans les nommer, c'est assez évident, surtout quand on connait mes goûts qui oscillent entre deux pairing. De plus, comme dans la description de l'OS j'ai mis des indices, c'est encore plus évident XD**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus même si c'était court.**

**Je vous fait de gros bisous et vous dit à très vite !**


End file.
